Modular designs of electronic devices such as printers, copiers, etc., allow for replacement of component or electronic subsystems by the end user. These component subsystems or “customer-replaceable unit monitors” (CRUMs) can include ink and toner cartridges, xerographic modules, fuser assemblies, as well as other electronic device subsystems. While end-user replacement of components is convenient and cost effective for the consumer, components that are not produced by the original equipment manufacturer (i.e., non-OEM components) or licensed suppliers may be of low quality, have problems with compatibility, and can create warranty issues with results that are unsatisfactory to a consumer.
In particular, substandard counterfeit components may, illegally, include manufacturer markings and trademarks that lead the consumer to believe the component is produced by an OEM. In addition to diverting sales revenues away from the OEM, early failure of the counterfeit component may result in decreased brand loyalty.
While a replaceable component may be manufactured by the OEM to include anti-counterfeiting measures, the revenue potential of counterfeit components is high and black market suppliers are increasingly sophisticated and well funded. Holographic markings and seals may be accurately recreated and encrypted electronic signatures can be broken, and thus have limited success in preventing copying of components. Security measures must be continually improved to ensure that customer-replaceable products remain protected from counterfeiting.
A new security measure that has improved resistance to copying and counterfeiting would be a welcome addition to the art.